Eleven Beautiful Girls
by PaiChan33
Summary: Eleven beautiful girls, pretty faces, soft hair, cruel fate. Their weak bodies and minds unguarded, for demons wearing masks to come and get them. One by one.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven Beautiful Girls

Chapter 1: Ayane and Kasumi

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: I never wrote poetry-like short stories. Ever. And I want to get better at it, so if it's completely horrible, I won't mind flames:)**

**I am running on a tight schedule to fit in my writing time. But I'm nearly done with E:TROH, so wait please!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Eleven beautiful girls,

Pretty faces, soft hair,

Cruel fate.

Their weak bodies and minds

unguarded.

For demons wearing masks,

to come and get them.

_One by one._

_..._

Kasumi was the first one to go

Copper hair, pretty face and shy like a mouse

Princess of a clan she was,

never would she have imagined

what fate had planned for her.

A man, Ryu Hayabusa, dashing man he was

It was no wonder Kasumi was in love.

He was friends with her brother

and when he was gone,

Ryu had sworn to protect her.

Kasumi thought

that he would love her.

That he would sweep her off her feet

and run away with her.

She hated the village and her father's rules

She want him to take her away.

However, fate had a different plan;

Ryu Hayabusa was married.

She wasn't like Kasumi.

She wasn't pretty faced, she was beautiful

She had hair like fairy wings

and lips red like blood.

He didn't want her.

Kasumi wept for years,

and watched as the man she loved

lived a good life.

She thought that she didn't have anything

anymore.

Today, Kasumi is in the sea

she is a mermaid, you see,

She swims with the fish.

and she will never go back

to the princess she was before.

From above, Ryu Hayabusa watches,

aware that Kasumi is under.

He puts the flowers on the water

They float away,

just like Kasumi's spirit.

...

Poor, poor Ayane,

No one cared about her.

She was the Devil-child, the mistake

the product of a rape.

And it seemed that fate

did not consider her fit to be here.

Her father was abusive, you see

he was a criminal.

And because Ayane was so pretty,

he decided to make her a woman early.

So there was Ayane, pregnant and barefoot

product of a rape, holding a product of a rape.

When she gave birth to her baby,

she did not keep it.

She left it for a mother,

who would love and care for it.

To this day, Ayane is gone,

nowhere to be seen.

The last person to see her,

was a drunk truck driver.

* * *

**A/N: no it's not finished yet!**

**I will continue with these short stories. Patience if you like it. I will also update my other stories really soon!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi and Leifang

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Hello again guys! I like that some of you actually do like this story. I am doing two by two because I am trying to build up to the eleventh character. You'll have to guess who it is!:)**

**By the way,**

**Don't forget to R&R E:TROH :) haven't gotten many reviews for this 26th chapter...**

**And...**

**Don't forget to R&R this!:)**

* * *

They said that love was a wonderful thing.

A beautiful feeling,

a great sensation.

Unfortunately not for these two.

Demons take many appearances,

and this time,

_it was love._

...

Hitomi didn't believe in love.

Her father told her it didn't exist.

When her friends spoke of it,

she scoffed.

When her books spoke of it,

she laughed.

When movies spoke of it,

She closed her eyes.

Fate then decided to punish her.

His name was Hayate.

A gorgeous man he was, with eyes like chocolate.

He made Hitomi believe in love.

Meeting every night in the forest,

they would look at the stars,

they would kiss, and that kiss would lead to more.

What Hitomi didn't know,

was that Hayate was not allowed to love her.

His family were ninjas, _assassins._

And when they saw Hitomi so close to him,

only one thought occurred to them:

'_We must save our master!'_

They deemed her dangerous,

dangerous enough to kill their master.

And so they decided to do something.

Like ghosts, they came for her at night.

A sleeping beauty, so innocent,

so unaware

that she would never wake.

They took her life by a slice of her neck,

her face, so pale and peaceful

while blood stained her sheets.

Had Hayate's family really succeeded on saving him?

The answer is no.

Today he sits by Hitomi's grave, his eyes to the sky

although, they almost seemed to drown in his tears.

His family had not succeeded in saving him.

Because in the end, he did die

Of a broken heart.

...

Leifang was a princess,

and the world was her kingdom.

She was beyond wealthy, ever so beautiful,

so kind, so perfect,

just like a princess should be.

However, Leifang had a secret.

She was in love with a bad man, Jann Lee,

and fate saw this as a perfect opportunity

to rid the world of her.

While Jann Lee was the beast,

Leifang was the beauty.

However, there is no happy ending.

Jann Lee had many enemies,

every single one wanting his head.

He warned Leifang to stay away,

to stay the princess she was.

However, Leifang loved Jann Lee,

and that love blinded her enough

to find Jann Lee surrounded in a warehouse by his enemies.

He looked beaten and bruised.

She screamed at them to stop,

to let him go.

Devious grins stretched their lips,

and they turned to her.

Jann Lee yelled for her to run,

but it was too late.

Like little red riding hood,

she was caught by the wolf.

They bound her, beat her and took her away.

She was a prisoner for their own pleasure,

she couldn't run away.

Leifang was a princess,

but she had lost her kingdom.

Just like Rapunzel, she was to never step outside.

She would never see the sun again.

However, for her, there was no prince to save her,

not like she had hoped.

Jann Lee was gone.

Just like Leifang, he would never see the sun again

Because...just like the little mermaid,

his spirit had floated away,

to save the one he loved.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked!**

**If you don't exactly understand the second one's end, I'll help you. For Leifang to at least still be alive, Jann Lee had to give his life.**

**That's...sad:(**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Helena and Kokoro

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so happy that some people like this story, so happy that I decided to update this quickly. As you can see, my pattern is still going on with the two and two. The question is, who do you want to be the last chapter? I have been sent some PM messages and it comes down to these three:**

**A. Marie Rose**

**B. Rachel**

**C. Phase 4 (which is kind of...weird? But I can do that!:))**

**If you have someone else in mind, feel free to review or PM me!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Bravery and stupidity.

Much have said that a fine line lies in between them.

A line that was not to be crossed.

However, with bravery,

comes confidence.

And with stupidity, fear.

It is a shame

that these two beauties

_had both crossed it._

...

Lady Helena was the fairest in France.

She had hair like gold,

and eyes like the sea.

She was almost deemed royal

due to her wealth.

But,

Lady Helena was also very confident.

So confident that all called her brave.

Lady Helena was known for her hunting skills,

even rumoured to have killed a bear.

And so, the demons played her a horrible trick.

Everyone praised her,

except for the prince himself.

He was a very handsome lad,

and dared to insult Lady Helena.

He called her stupid and conceited,

incapable of anything.

Lady Helena was enraged,

and decided to prove him wrong.

Deep in the forest,

lived a filthy ogre.

He was known to capture young girls

an eat them for supper.

Lady Helena decided to bring his head

as a proof of her bravery.

In return, she would marry the prince.

Lady Helena could already imagine her royal wedding

and the disbelief on the prince's face.

However, as she stepped on the ogre's territory,

he smelled her right away.

He faced her, his lips stretched in an evil,

blood-thirsty smile.

Lady Helena faced him in a duel

and almost killed him.

Almost.

Living girls inside his cottage

screamed for help.

Lady Helena wanted to be brave,

to save them and get more glory

and that's when the ogre saw his chance.

With a single swing of his axe,

Lady Helena was dead.

Her head sat on the damp grass,

her face set in a terrified expression.

For the first time in years,

Lady Helena had been scared.

The few seconds that she still lived,

she knew

she had not been brave.

She had been a stupid, conceited woman,

an overly confident one too.

And she would be remembered as such.

From the heavens, she would watch

as the ogre feasted on her body.

Her punishment for eternity,

was to see it over and over.

A reminder of the _brave_ woman she was.

...

Ko, Koko, Kokoro.

Such a pretty name, no?

Hair like midnight,

eyes like silver

and creamy white skin.

You think kindness comes with beauty?

Not for Kokoro.

She was a selfish, horrible woman

who would always boast of her appearance.

Men would leave their wives

just because of a word from her.

The women of the village despised Kokoro,

both for her beauty and horrible character.

Demons convinced those women,

to rid them of her

with one devious ploy.

The musician of the village

a young, not so handsome man was paid,

to claim that he didn't like Kokoro's beauty.

Kokoro was both enraged and determined

to make him fall for her.

But most of all,

she was confident.

The musician had asked her to meet him

in the forest.

A dangerous place it was.

And when she had arrived,

no one was there.

Except for rain.

You see the forest was known

for its deadly lightnings.

Staying there when it rained,

was not a good idea.

Kokoro tried to find her way back,

but was struck.

A heart-stopping scream

tore through the night.

And Kokoro was burnt to a crisp.

The next day, back in the village,

a hunter had found her body.

None spoke a word.

None mourned her, not even the men who adored her.

After all, who would mourn a selfish, horrible woman?

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked!:D**

**The first one was a bit... Gruesome, but I still tried my best not to make it look that way.**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
